mi amor de verano!
by CATITA-EDWIN
Summary: el verano es pasajero como el amor, llega, se queda y se va, primero sientes que es el mejor dia de tu vida pero al otro dia el no te conoce, winry y edward dos jovenes que nunca amaron entregan sus corazones al conocerse, sera mas que un amor de verano? , me haz hecho conocer el amor y yo te entrego mi corazón, por favor dime...este amor que sientes por mi es real? FINAL SUBIDO!
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaa!, como están lectores? Yo bien, he estado pensando en hacer nuevas historias y se me prendió el foco, en mi clase teníamos que hacer una historia y yo hice de un amor de playa, ahora hare una historia leve de 3 o 2 capítulos, depende de si les gusta o no n_n, bueno espero que disfruten al leer mi nuevo fic "amor de verano", ha y aviso que pronto (se cuando) voy a actualizar mis fics anteriores n_n, bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo ta~daaaaaa~

********************…*************************

_Se dice que el verano pasa, se queda y se va tan rápido como llego, al igual que el amor, los amores de verano ligeros, emocionantes que te hacen disfrutar de nuevos amores y sensaciones nuevas, la felicidad de encontrar al amor de tu vida al fin, pero como llegan se van siendo pasajeros al igual que el propio verano, te enamoras locamente y el de ti pasan todo el día riendo y enamorándose cada vez mas, en resumen…..el día perfecto en toda tu vida, pero como dije el amor de verano es pasajero, al otro día tienes la esperanza de encontrarlo en el mismo lugar donde lo conociste tratando de verlo por alguna parte, buscas y buscas sin perder las esperanzas de volverlo a ver, pensar de esa manera te da fuerzas para no cansarte, cuando lo encuentras te acercas a él y le sonríes, aquel que tenia tu corazón en sus manos te mira y su rostro muestra indiferencia y confusión escuchas de su propia boca….él te dice "¿te conozco?"….._

Capitulo 1: AQUEL DIA DE PLAYA

El sol radiante brillaba en lo azul de cielo, azul tan azul como el mar y sus olas que golpeaban la arena una y otra ves, el calor abrazador sobre su piel blanca y la refrescante brisa de playa en su cara, la arena blanca y caliente por la cual caminaba lentamente, los niños jugando a hacer castillos de arena y otros lanzándose agua divertidos, una bella joven de 16 años caminaba tranquilamente viendo a su alrededor encantada, el hermoso paisaje extendiéndose y abriéndose frente a sus hermosos ojos zafiros azul, sus cabellos rubios dejándose llevar por el cálido aire, caminando por la orilla de la playa sintiendo lo húmedo de la arena y lo frio del agua, a lo lejos su abuela ponía sus cosas, la joven corre hacia ella y la ayuda

Pinako: gracias winry, por que no vas y te diviertes?

Winry: si abuela!

Winry sonrió y fue a la orilla de la playa, el agua estaba fría pero agradable, no se hizo de esperar y fue corriendo a bañarse, reía y disfrutaba de las olas las cuales golpeaban su cuerpo tratando de hacerla caer, todos divirtiéndose a su alrededor cuando a lo lejos vio a un joven de cabellera dorada y radiante que capto toda su atención, este se da la vuelta y sonríe sin darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba paralizada, winry se le quedo mirando sin desviar la mirada, algo en su estomago revoloteaba, eran como miles de mariposas volando dentro de ella, sintió que su corazón palpitaba a mil por segundo, sentía que le iba a explotar en cualquier segundo cuando una ola la saco de sus pensamientos mojándola completamente, se saco el agua salada de la cara y vio a su alrededor pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, se sintió desilusionada, no quiso pensar mas en el y fue a bañarse para despejar sus pensamientos de aquel chico rubio, no servia de nada ilusionarse pensaba winry, cerca de ahí alguien la miraba, era aquel joven que le había robado el corazón a winry, una persona toca su hombro sorprendiéndolo y asustándolo a la ves, era como si lo hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo

Al: nii san que ves?

Ed: n-n-nada al!

Él lo miro con curiosidad la cual a ed no le gustaba, desvió la mirada de su hermano y vio a winry, esta se bañaba salpicando agua, riendo y sonriendo, su corazón se aceleró con solo mirarla, estaba claro….se había enamorado a primera vista de aquella rubia de ojos zafiro, al miro a ed mas curioso aun, vio hacia el mar y vio a una hermosa joven sonriendo, rio con malicia, ed lo miro….esa risa no era buena señal

Al: ya se que miras, acosando tan temprano?

Ed: primero no te lo dire y segundo YO NO SOY UN ACOSADOR!

Al: estas mirando a aquella rubia….ciertooo?, la acosas ajjajajaja

Ed se quedo paralizado y sonrojado de la verguenza, al era muy ingenioso y se daba cuenta de las cosas rápidamente, al volvió a reír con malicia y ed sabia lo que venia….al haría lo que a él le daba vergüenza

Ed: al no te atrevas a…..!

Al fue corriendo a donde estaba winry, una bola de arena lo hizo caer en seco, aquel golpe lo había dejado mareado, ed se puso a hacer un hoyo hondo mientras que al estaba en la arena preguntándose que lo había golpeado, este vuelve en si y mira el hoyo de su hermano

Ed: con esto no harás mas cosas estúpidas

Ed sonrió y a al le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, primero ed agarra a la fuerza a alphonse, segundo lo lanza al hoyo sin piedad alguna y tercero lo entierra hasta el pecho, ed sonríe victorioso y al trata de salir pero es imposible para el

Al: sácame de aquí!

Ed: después

Ed fue corriendo a la playa y se acercó a pocos metros de winry, esta se siente observada…..winry no puede mirar bien por culpa del sol, un chico la miraba todo el rato lo cual la molesto de sobremanera, primero le da la cara y después lo golpea con una de sus llaves que nadie sabe de donde saca, esta se acerca poco a poco a donde estaba el, ed nervioso y ella muy molesta, cuando llega a donde estaba él se detiene

Winry: por que me estabas mirando todo el…!

Winry se quedo estática, era aquel chico de cabellera dorada!, estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, por poco golpea y asusta al chico que le gustaba, sus mejillas altamente sonrojadas y con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí o ser tragada por la arena, ed al verla de mas cerca comprobó que ella era mas bella de cerca que de lejos, ed dejo su vergüenza y saco su lado impulsivo

Ed: soy Edward elric

El tenía una cálida sonrisa en su cara, ed le ofreció su mano a winry quien estaba mas nerviosa que nunca, esta sin aguantar mas presión sale corriendo sin dejar rastro alguno, los nervios y vergüenza ganaron contra ella, ed se quedo ahí muy confundido y triste porque su oportunidad había pasado y no llego a saber el nombre de ella, winry llego a donde su abuela exaltada, pinako sonríe

Pinako: te has divertido?

Winry: s-si!

Esta se sienta a descansar un rato en la arena, winry no dejaba de pensar en aquel rubio, su nombre lo recordaba perfectamente…..edward, no lo olvidaría nunca, repetía una y otra ves ese nombre en su mente

Pinako: toma, ve y cómprate algo para ti

Winry: gracias abuela!

Winry fue corriendo por la arena, vio un almacén y compro un helado para ella, probo su helado y corrió de nuevo, iba tan rápido que sin darse cuenta choco con algo que la hizo caer al suelo bruscamente y botar su helado que quedo con arena, frente a ella una mano se extiende, winry abre sus ojos con expresión de dolor y ve al mismo chico que ponía su mundo al revés, ella tomo su mano y se levanto, el dolor se fue en segundos y ya no le importaba el helado con arena en el suelo….solo importaba la persona que estaba frente a ella

Ed: te lastime?

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente y lo miro muy tímida, ed suspiro muy aliviado y vio el helado en el suelo, era la oportunidad numero dos para conocerla mejor he invitarla a comer algo o a tomar algo….lo que sea pero tenia que invitarla a algo, no dejaría esta oportunidad pasar….esta vez la invitaría a comer helado, si!, era una buena excusa para invitarla

Ed: t-te invito un helado….q-q-quieres?, después de todo fue mi culpa botar tu helado a la arena, tengo que hacer algo por ti

Winry se sonrojo notablemente por la gran esperada invitación, ed la miro….se veía tierna sonrojada, su corazón latía y se seguro estaba sonrojado completamente, ella levanto su mirada sonriente

Winry: si quiero

Ed grito internamente, juntos se fueron a comer un helado, winry hablo de ella y ed de él, estaban pasándola realmente bien juntos, supieron mas sobre el otro y sus gustos al igual que sus disgustos, era el día perfecto para los dos, caminaban por la arena con una leve sonrisa en sus bocas, sus mejillas tiernamente sonrojadas, ed quería tomar la mano de winry pero no se a atrevía, winry paro de caminar y este la mira sin desviar su vista de ella…..se veía hermosa

Winry: que lindo atardecer

Ed: lo mismo digo pero hay algo mas bello que ese amanecer

Winry paro de mirar el bello atardecer y le presto toda su atención a ed, este se pone nervioso

Winry: que puede ser mas lindo que este atardecer?

Ed: ettooo….quiero decir que tu eres mas hermosa que este atardecer!

Winry se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras….al analizarlas…´´eres mas hermosa que el atardecer´´, esas bellas palabras se repetían mil veces en su cabeza haciéndola sonrojar, tenia que decirle algo o no sabia si habría otra oportunidad

Winry: ed….me agradas

Había pronunciado su nombre y acompañado de una palabra que era música para sus oídos, se acercó lentamente mirándola fija y profundamente, ed le tendió su mano sonriendo levemente

Ed: se mi amiga

Ella la tomo y asintió, de repente vio a su abuela llamarla a lo lejos…era la despedida, no quería dejarlo, no quería despedirse de el pero….el destino era cruel y traicionero

Winry: adiós ed…tengo que irme

Ella quiso irse pero ed la detuvo al instante, sin darse cuenta jalo el cuerpo de winry haciéndola tropezar y caer en su pecho suavemente, ed la abrazo con pegándola a él y mucho, iban a caer pero ed era fuerte y eso no paso, winry abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la mirada de ed, no sabia si alejarse de él o quedarse ahí y averiguar lo que pasaría, los dos muy sonrojados se miraban profundamente, miradas directas…..miradas sinceras

Ed: cual es tu…nombre?

Winry: yo me llamo…winry rockbell

Al fin pudo saber el nombre de ella, poco a poco sus caras se acercaban respirando el aire del otro, los alientos cálidos chocando en sus caras, sus corazones desenfrenados y sincronizados, ed no pudo mas y la beso, winry estaba feliz….su primer beso se lo daba su primer amor, paso sus delicadas manos alrededor del cuello de él y este puso las suyas en su cintura, el beso de amor se termino, se volvieron a besar….besos cortos, ed beso su cuello y ella su mejilla, cayeron a la arena mientras que ed depositaba suaves besos de amor en su cuello y cuerpo, cuando paro miro a winry, ed se sintió muy mal, la estaba obligando…se había dejado llevar, se separo de ella rápidamente, winry estaba confundida y el molesto consigo mismo, los dos se levantaron, ed miro a winry con culpa

Ed: de verdad lo siento!...te hice pasar por esto a la fuerza

Ed estaba tan confundido como ella, el no sabia que winry deseaba lo mismo que el y por eso se culpaba a si mismo, winry culpa en sus ojos y comprendió la situación

Winry: ed no me obligaste a nada….ojala mañana te vea en el mismo lugar en el que conocí

Ed: winry yo….

Winry: no te culpes…yo lo deseo lo mismo que tu, m-m-me gustas!

Ed la miro muy sonrojado y sorprendido, winry no aguanto la vergüenza y salió corriendo de los nervios, ed ve como ella se aleja cada vez mas… era ahora o nunca, se arma de valor y le alcanza a gritar muy fuerte para que los que estuviesen ahí escucharan sus sentimientos por ella, no le importaba lo que pensaran….solo importaba que sus sentimientos les llegaran a ella

Ed: te amo winry!

Esta al escucharlo se detiene rápidamente y la felicidad la invade completamente….el sentía lo mismo que ella, sentía como las mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago, la felicidad se convertía en agua….agua que brotaba de sus ojos en forma de lagrimas….ahora mas que nunca quería ir corriendo a sus brazos y no separarse nunca de el pero no era posible

Ed: winry…..mañana te buscare por toda la playa si es necesario para verte!

Winry: no me olvides….no me olvides ed!

Ed sonrió cálidamente, puso su mano en su corazón y la miro, winry toco su pecho con sus dos manos, su corazón latía….

Ed: lo prometo…no te olvidare, mañana te estaré esperando aquí winry!

Winry: yo llegare primero no lo dudes!

Ed vio como winry se iba perdiéndose entre el paisaje….definitivamente….lo la dejaría ir, el dia siguiente la esperaría en el mismo lugar, se sentía feliz, era inmensamente feliz por haberla conocido, no era coincidencia…..sus destinos estaban entrelazados, estaban destinados a conocerse y estar juntos

Ed: winry yo nací para ti y tú para mi

Ed se quedo viendo el atardecer, era cierto….no se comparaba a winry, se dio la vuelta y camino por la arena, esperaba con ansias el mañana

******************…..**************************

Me salió demasiado cursi…puchaaaaaaaaa u.u me salió mal!, lo bueno es que lo pude terminar, ojala les haya gustado, si les hice perder el tiempo lo siento, bueno ahora estoy buscando inspiración para mis otros fics y espero que me dejen un rebiew para ayudarme y hacerme feliz, los quiere y respeta mucho catita-edwin, cualquiera que quiera ser mi amigo o amiga es bienvenido o bienvenido jajajajajajaja, amo rave master! …..creo que me desvie del tema jajajajajajaa, bueno sean mis amigos los quiero fans! n_n

Proximo capi: EL AMOR NO SE OLVIDA….SE RECUERDA.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa fans, quiero dedicar este capitulo a MIU FIUNJI que ha seguido mis fics, estoy mui agradecida, gracias a ti he podido estar inspirada, como sé que te gusta mucho el Edwin al igual que a mi n_n voy a hacer este capitulo lo mas Edwin-perfecto para que pueda gustarte, bueno no hablo mas y te dejo el capitulo, espero que te guste

**********************….*****************************************

_Te conozco?, esa palabra resuena en tu mente mil veces o mas ,punzando y desgarrando tu enamorado corazón, te preguntas a ti misma que es lo que hiciste mal,….como pudo el olvidarte?, en ese momento te pones a recordar por todo lo que pasaron, el te mira una vez mas y sigue de largo, nunca te amo….pero tu lo amaste mas que nada en tu vida, te ha olvidado….te ha lastimado…..te ha ilusionado, hay miles de palabras para describir lo que te ha hecho en solo segundos, como puede una persona lastimar a otra en tan poco tiempo, lagrimas amargas caen de tus ojos al darte cuenta que solo fue un amor de verano, nunca fue real….nunca fue verdadero….solo fue un recuerdo de un sentimiento que estuvo en tu corazón y murió al siguiente día, solo fue pasajero al igual que el verano, después de mirar el atardecer te preguntas "de que sirve el amor si te envuelve y después te vota?" al perder el amor algunos no creen mas en el….. al perder el amor uno se encierra en su propio mundo….al perder el amor CON CANDADO CIERRAS TU CORAZON, "he sido una tonta" pronuncias al terminar de ver el atardecer, te das la vuelta y murmuras al cielo con la intención de escucharlo responderte " el amor existe?"…._

Capitulo 2: EL AMOR NO SE OLVIDA…..SE RECUERDA

Winry peinaba su rubio cabello con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios color rosa, sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial, se vestía con rapidez con su mejor traje de baño, se ponía su short y su polera, se miraba mil veces en el espejo tratando de verse hermosa, todo indicaba que estaba muy enamorada, su abuela no bajaría con ella a la playa así que ella iría sola, bajo a la playa, era como el primer día tan caluroso y bello, con rapidez coloco sus cosas en la arena y se dispuso a ir a buscar a ed, si le tomaba todo el día valdría la pena…..definitivamente lo encontraría

AL OTRO LADO DE LA PLAYA****

Un chico de ojos dorados se instalaba en la arena y en unos segundos ya estaba corriendo por toda la playa buscando a winry, tenia tantas ganas de verla que no podía dejar de correr, despoues de unas horas estaba ya arrastrándose por la arena como si fuera un desierto, a su lado caminaba tranquilamente al

Ed: al trae a los camellos

Al: no estamos en el desierto!

De tanto correr y caminar hasta arrastrarse ed ya estaba viendo alucinaciones, para que sepan ed cree que esta en el desierto, al se aburrió de verlo así y lo arrastro al mar, venia una ola enorme, al dejo a ed ahí y espero….1,2 y….3, la ola dio vuelta a ed en segundos, al estaba que se moría de la risa, algo saleo agitando las manos de un lado hacia otro, ed poco a poco salió del agua con algas en su cabello y arena en lugares que ni ustedes quieren saber, se puso a caminar al lado de al

Ed: tengo que encontrarla al

Al: te ayudare, si es necesario nos quedaremos hasta la noche

Ed: definitivamente te encontrare winry

Juntos dirigieron sus miradas hacia adelante sin percatarse de que cerca de ahí pasaba winry buscando a ed, esta estaba muy feliz de no darse por vencida, caminaba y caminaba sin detenerse, algo le decía que ed estaba cerca, en un momento un pensamiento la detuvo

Winry: y si me ha olvidado…..

Winry saca esos pensamiento de su cabeza rápidamente pero el miedo a que sea cierto la persigue, sale corriendo en busca de ed, si darse cuenta no ve el gran hoyo de arena frente a ella, de un momento a otro se da cuenta de que esta atrapada

Winry: y ahora que?

Unos niños vieron dentro del hoyo y rieron divertidos

-ven les dije que funcionaria

-jajajjaajaaja es cierto

Winry tenia una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza, si perdía la paciencia no les iría bien a esos tiernos niños, winry trataba de mantenerse sonriente y calmada, tenia que controlar sus impulsos asesinos

Winry: me pueden ayudar a salir?

-ya eres mayor y les pides a unos inocentes niños que te saquen

-no te da vergüenza

Winry estaba que explotaba, los miro con un aura color negro, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de esos cinco niños, el mas valiente le saca la lengua a winry

-no te tenemos miedo one-chan!

Un niño parecía bastante tímido y asustadizo, desde que la vieron ahí el había estado escondido detrás del niño valiente

-mejor dejémosla ir ella no parece mala

-que te ocurre leo?, ella parece psicópata con esa mirada, si la sacamos que cosas nos haría

Winry se calmo un poco y se sentó en la arena ellos la miraron confundidos

-por que no tratas de salir?

Winry: que sacaría con eso, solo cansarme y perder el tiempo

Ellos al acercarse cayeron al hoyo, winry estaba siendo aplastada por todos ellos, fuera del hoyo estaban ed y al

Ed: no he podido encontrarla

Al: jure ver a unos niños por aquí

Ed: que tienes que ver ellos en esto?

Al: yo solo decía

El sol estaba cerca del mar, ed no se quedo mas quieto y se dispuso a buscarla de nuevo sin darse por vencido, dentro del hoyo entraba todo el calor, winry los miraba con una gotita estilo anime, ellos la miraban con mucho miedo

Winry: no le voy a hacer nada

Leo: one-chan como saldremos de aquí?

Winry saco sus dos llaves de donde quien sabe saca, empezó a subir por la pared viéndose genial a los ojos de esos cinco niños, cuando al fin llego a la cima se alejó, ellos bajaron las miradas tristes pero una sombra los alumbro, winry traía una escalera que había tomado "prestada", la bajo y los miro con una hermosa sonrisa

Winry: no sean traviesos y pórtense bien

Ella se fue, cada uno de los niños subió por la escalera y la vio irse, todos la perseguían sin que ella se diese cuenta, el atardecer ya se hacia presente, ed y winry todo el día se habían estado buscando, estaban con los ánimos por el suelo, los dos miraron el atardecer un momento y se levantaron para caminar por la orilla de la playa, winry no sabia si la brisa recorría su cara o eran sus lagrimas las que lo hacían

Winry pov***

No puedo creerlo, todo el día….todo el día lo busque sin darme por vencida y ahora estoy derrotada, siento un gran dolor en mi corazón, una vez escuche hablar de los amores de verano y no queria que este fuera un caso igual, me he enamorado a primera vista y le entregado mi corazón entero, él tiene la culpa o yo la tengo?, por que tuve que ilusionarme tan fácilmente, mis sentimientos me hieren en el fondo del alma, siento ser tan tonta por a ver creído en algo que no fue real…..algo que solo fue pasajero, algo me dice que lo busque, solo por esta vez creeré en el destino

Ed pov*****

Si no la encuentro la voy a perder, debe pensar que soy un idiota y que la he olvidado, anoche pensé todo el tiempo en ella, no quiero pensar que esto fue una elución, no quiero!, quiero verla y sentir que fue real, para mi fue mas que un amor de verano y lo se porque lo siento en mi, lo siento en mi alma, en mi corazón y en mi mente, si no la encuentro siento que no volveré a amar, tengo que buscarla por ultima vez

Los dos corrían por la orilla de la paya con la vista fija al frente, una que otra vez tropezaban pero eso no les impedía volver a levantarse y seguir con su carrera, una persona a lo lejos se veía, ed vio su cabello rubio moverse de un lado hacia otro gracias al viento, winry lo vio correr hacia ella, de detuvieron lejos uno del otro, ella tenia la mirada agachada pero la levanto, sus ojos mostraban lagrimas y sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas

Winry: te estuve buscando todo este tiempo idiota!

Ed se queda mirándola sorprendido pero se enoja levemente

Ed: le di como 10 vueltas a toda la playa buscándote sin descanso winry!

Winry: creí que no te volvería a ver y que me habías olvidado ed….creí que lo nuestro era algo pasajero

Ed: no seas tonta!, yo también lo pensé mucho y nunca deje de pensar en ti…..winry créeme cuando te digo que esto es real, esto es amor verdadero, el amor no se olvida….se recuerda, esto es mas que un amor de verano y yo sé que tu también lo sabes!

Ella sonrió llena de felicidad al igual que ed lo hacia desde el principio, sin esperar mas los dos corrieron y se encontraron, ed levanto a winry y le dio unas vueltas en el aire para luego bajarla suavemente y besarla, sus labios contra los de ella en un tierno beso lleno de amor, al separarse se besaron se nuevo abrazándose, acariciándose y amándose por sobre todas las cosas, no contaron los besos que se dieron, al separarse winry estaba llorando

Ed: winry te amo

Winry: yo también te amo peor tengo miedo

Ed: winry yo te protegeré, yo te amare, yo te besare, solo yo te abrazare, yo y nadie mas que yo te enseñare las mil formas de amar, no tengas miedo

Winry: creere en ti ed, te amare, te pensare, te perteneceré y….

Ed: con solo esas tres cosas yo soy feliz jajaja

Winry: tonto…somos dos enamorados que han probado que el amor de verano no es de verano, que el amor pasajero no es pasajero y que el amor a primera vista es hermoso

Ed: te has convertido en toda una poeta

Winry: no es para tanto

Ed tomo la mano de winry y se arrodillo, esta se pone con ojos de estrella y se sonroja a más no poder

Winry: acepto! Seré tu esposa! Si quieres te doy 10 lindos hijos!

Ed la miro con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza parece que winry se estaba adelantando mucho pero quizás eso si pasaría, tener 10 lindos hijos con ella seria una de las cosas que le haría winry y mas, pensar en la noche de bodas hizo que un hilito de sangre saliera de su nariz, winry lo miro confundida pero al instante pareció comprenderlo, saco su llave y lo golpeo con fuerza

Winry: eres un pervertido savias?

Ed: tú me haces pervertido winry!

Winry: eso no es…..

Winry se quedo callada al comprobar que él decía la verdad, ed se paro frente a ella y la miro con decisión

Ed: mañana te invito a una cita!

Winry estaba feliz pero algo la puso tremendamente triste, ella el día de mañana partiría a su hogar en rizembool, desvío la mirada de ed confundiéndolo

Winry: mañana vuelo a mi hogar ed

Esto le dio como un cuchillo en su corazón, apretó las manos de winry sorprendiéndola, ed hizo que lo mirara a la cara

Ed: si es necesario yo también me iré a mi hogar y cuando este ahí saldré a buscarte a tu casa en donde sea que este!

Winry: ed pero yo vivo muy lejos!

Ed: voy a recorrer el mundo entero solo para encontrarte winry!

Winry: pero ed…

Este la besa y se despide, parecía que era muy tarde y tenia que hacer algo, winry se quedo hay triste, ed era tonto

Winry: eres un tonto ed, si quieres ir a buscarme por lo menos me hubieras dejado decirte en donde vivo

Winry se va a su casa, saluda a su abuela y se va a mirar por la ventana, todo estaba listo para ir a la estación de trenes he irse

Winry: ed por favor… mañana quisiera verte por lo menos una última vez

La luna brillaba en lo alto, una estrella fugaz pasaba por los cielos oscuros, quizás solo quizás ese deseo será escuchado, en otro lado esta ed mirando por la ventana, sentía que winry también lo hacia, el viento frio tocando su piel, una leve sonrisa aparecía en sus labios

Ed: si crees que te dejare ir estas equivocada…..tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre…para siempre….eternamente y mmmmmm, ha mañana te daré una sorpresa esperándote en la estación de trenes

Al miraba como su hermano se convertía en todo un romántico enamorado, no había visto nunca una sonrisa en el, después de la muerte de su madre él nunca había sonreído y ahora winry se la devolvía, haría lo posible para ayudara su hermano

**************************************************************************´…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, me costó todo un día créanme! Y eso que tengo prueba el viernes!, espero no hacerlo perder el tiempo, ha y si pueden dejen un rebiew n_n, eso me haría muy feliz, quiero que sean felices con mis fics así que pueden decirme que fic quieren que actualice n_n, ustedes solo pidan y aunque me demore lo hare

REPITO: DEJEN UN REBIEW CON EL FIC QUE QUIEREN QUE ACTUALICE LOS QUIERE MUCHO CATITA-EDWIN

Adiositooooooooos los quiero un montooooooon, hasta el próximo capitulo: "NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA Y NUESTRO DESTINO JUNTOS"


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, perdón por demorarme tanto es que no tenia internet porque rompieron mi modem wuaaaa! (Llorando), les aviso que desde hoy mejorare mis capítulos nuevos, es que esta mal como los hice y por eso que mejorare mis capítulos, bueno aquí vaaaaa el ¡ultimo capitulo! espero que lo disfruten n_n *o*.

*****************************,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,********************************

_¿El amor existe?, volveré a amar?, Te preguntas tratando de encontrar la respuesta que ni tú misma sabes bien pero….no todo esta perdido, esta fue la experiencia de una joven como todas que experimento lo que algún día a cualquiera le puede ocurrir, ella no se quedo de brazos cruzados, lucho por encontrar la felicidad y escuchar lo que su mejor amiga le dijo sabiamente:_

"_CADA PERSONA EN EL MUNDO TIENE A ALGUIEN QUE LO ESPERA EN ALGUN LUGAR Y AL ENCONTRAR A ESA PERSONA ESPECIAL SEREMOS INMENSAMENTE FELICES PORQUE UN LAZO LOS UNIO SIEMPRE"_

_El rechazo de tu primer amor es doloroso y aun mas el amor de verano porque es pasajero, llega y te deja o se va y vuelve jugando contigo, el amor no solo puede ser pasajero también puede ser una guerra donde tienes que luchar a mano limpia o con tus mejores armas, en la guerra y en el amor TODO SE VALE, no hay que rendirse nunca ante el amor y si en un momento te sientes derrotada retírate con dignidad, en lo que hay que tener cuidado es en los:_

_TRIANGULOS AMOROSOS: UNA DE LAS DOS VA A SALIR LASTIMADA SOLO POR UN IDIOTA QUE NO SE LAS MERECE_

_AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO: SE LASTIMAN USTEDES MISMAS PERO LUCHEN PRIMERO ANTES DE DARSE POR VENCIDAS (LO DIGO POR EXPERIENCIA PROPIA, SUFRI MUCHO), LES RECOMIENDO QUE ESTEN SEGURAS DE SU AMOR POR USTEDES O DEJENLO IR, "SI NO TE AMA DEJALO IR Y SI VUELE FUE TUYO SIEMPRE"._

CAPITULO 3 Y FINAL: NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA Y NUESTRO FUTURO JUNTOS.

El sol brillaba radiante entrando por la ventana de winry iluminando sus ojos para darle los buenos días, con un poco de sueño abrió sus ojos azul zafiro lentamente sin una sonrisa en su rostro, se levanto para bañarse, vestirse y peinar sus largo cabellos rubios, vio su triste reflejo en el espejo frente a ella y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, una sonrisa aparece pero solo se engaña al saber que esa simple sonrisa era falsa, un dolor punzante se sentía en su corazón

-vamos winry no llores….él dijo que te esperaría en la estación de…tren- dijo poniendo sus manos en el reflejo dejando caer la lagrimas libremente, esa palabras le daban animo y alegría pero solo eran eso….solo palabras y una promesa….si tan solo pudiera verlo una ultima ves…solo una

-winry vamos- dijo su abuela desde las escaleras

La rubia saca su mano del reflejo y se dirige a tomar su equipaje, baja las escaleras y sale de la casa, su abuela cierra la puerta y pide un taxi, esta sube y winry se queda mirando el mar, las olas golpeaban la arena y el calor era abrazador, el cielo azul tan azul como el océano, era como volver al día que llego a la playa, creyó ver a una pareja de rubios sonreír y correr por la orilla del mar haciendo que recordara los días que había pasado con Ed por lo que rápidamente desvió la mirada y entro al auto, el taxi arranco dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes

EN OTRO LUGAR***

Un joven de cabello miel y ojos ambarinos se dirigía a la estación de trenes sonriendo radiantemente acompañado de su hermano menor, por suerte vivían cerca de la estación y hace mucho que no iban esta, al llegar se sentaron en una de las bancas de la estación, el rubio Mayor miro a su alrededor ansioso de ver a winry llegar y mirarlo

-ya quiero ver la cara de sorpresa de winry- dijo el mayor con tono emocionado

-pareces un niño al que le van a dar un dulce niisan- dijo el menor sonriendo

Edward lo miro sonriente para luego mirar el gran reloj de la estación, los minutos pasaban lentamente y Ed no perdía su sonrisa, en 5 minutos miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor pero no había nadie, diez minutos y ya estaba desapareciendo su sonrisa, a los 20 minutos al miro un cartel que estaba cerca y se levanto alarmado asustando a Edward que se levanto alarmado al igual que Alphonse

-¿que suce….?- quiso preguntar Ed pero fue interrumpido

-¡ niisan esta estación no es usada hace dos años!- grito mirando asustado a su hermano mayor

EN LA OTRA ESTACION DE TRENES****

Una chica rubia miraba a su alrededor buscando a alguien en especial pero el no aparece por ninguna parte, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro pero una lagrima cae al suelo seguida de otra, esa sonrisa falsa queria esconder el dolor que ahora sentía, sus cabellos se mecieron con la briza veraniega, creyó oír su nombre y se dio la vuelta rápidamente encontrándose solo con el atardecer y la gente que estaba allí también esperando el tren, un sonoro ruido se oyó, era el tren acercándose con velocidad, su abuela puso el equipaje mientras que ella miraba el atardecer, era un vaso caer al suelo o era su corazón quebrándose lenta y dolorosamente al ver como ya el tren se encontraba frente a ella esperándola

-tonto, no te dije en donde vivía- dice con una sonrisa triste

-winry niña, sube- dice su abuela llamándola

-adiós….Edo- dijo para poner un pie arriba del tren

NO TAN LEJOS DE AHÍ*****

-¡¿que mier****?! ¡Soy un *******! ¡Me lleva el ********!- Ed grito mientras que al se tapaba los oídos diciendo "no oí nada, no oí nada"

Edward corre a la calle rápidamente mirando otra estación de trenes, quedaba igual un poco lejos así que al primer niño que vio le quito su bicicleta, a lo lejos le grita al niño:

-¡algún día te regreso el favor!- grito a los lejos

Pedaleaba lo mas rápido que podía sin cansarse tan solo un poco, un tren venia llegando por lo cual aumento un poco mas la velocidad, dejo la bicicleta cerca y corrió entre la multitud empujado e ignorando lo que le decían, su corazón se detuvo al ver que una chica rubia subía al tren, una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Ed a comprobar que era winry y su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado y feliz pero su sonrisa es borrada al ver que el tren se movía para irse, no lo piensa y corre tratando de alcanzar la mano de winry solo rozándola, esta siente el roza y se da la vuelta viéndolo correr, Ed estaba siguiendo el tren que no se detenía, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos pero eran de felicidad al verlo por lo menos una ultima ves, su deseo se había cumplido

-Ed!- grito ella llorando llena de felicidad

-¡winry no te voy a dejar ir!- grito el sonriendo

El trataba de esquivar a la gente y sus equipajes, casi se hacia daño saltando uno de estos, winry se dio cuenta de que se hacia daño, si Ed seguía podía lastimarse y eso lo sabia bien y por eso….le dolió decirlo pero no queria que él se lastimara por su culpa

-Ed para por favor…..detente- dijo suplicante y con lagrimas en sus ojos tristes

-¡no lo hare!- dijo Ed con determinación mientras que trataba de alcanzarla pero era inútil

El camino se estaba acabando y faltaba poco para que el tren se fuera lejos de el con winry en el, el dolor lo invadió al saberlo, winry miro que faltaba poco para irse lejos de Edward, estaba poniéndose nerviosa, hasta que lo decidió y abrió el seguro de la reja que la mantenía segura, iba a saltar del tren y mas enzima en movimiento, estaba decidida a lanzarse, Ed la miro un poco aterrado

-¡no te suicides winry, tienes una vida larga por delante junto a mi!- grito fuertemente tratando de detenerla

-¿!crees que estoy tan loca como para suicidarme idiota¡?- dijo molesta con una gotita estilo anime pero se calmo un poco- ¡voy a saltar, atrápame!

Ed se preparo para recibirla, los segundos pasaron, winry saltaba fuera del tren y el camino se terminaba pero winry nunca llego a sus brazos, un guardia del tren la había detenido, winry lo aparto de ella e iba a volver a lanzarse pero la detuvieron nuevamente, sus lagrimas se esparcían en el viento flotando, con todas sus fuerzas pudo gritar fuertemente

-Ed!- grito winry desde el tren que se alejaba

-winry!- grito lleno de dolor viendo como el tren se alejaba, callo de rodillas y golpeo el suelo con ira y furia, se sintió inútil, ni supo en donde vivía….¿ahora como la encontraría?

El tren iba desapareciendo y Ed golpeaba el piso lastimando sus puños sin hacerle caso al dolor que sentía con cada golpe, un ruido de timbre se escucho cerca, una mano tomo su hombro y el timbre se volvió a escuchar

-¡niisan ve por ella!- grito al a su hermano con determinación y sonriendo tratando de darle animo a su hermano

Ed lo vio y se levanto, al se bajo de la bicicleta y dejo subir a su hermano que se fue gritándole un gracias a lo lejos, al se sentó en una de las bancas sintiéndose realmente bien y satisfecho, sonríe mientras que una chica de su misma estatura de cabello negro y bellos ojos se acerca a el sonrojada, al se da cuenta de la presencia de ella y la mira un poco sorprendido

-¡h-hola Soy m-mei!- dice ella nerviosa y enredándose un poco en sus palabras-¡siempre lo he estado observando!, y-y-yo….¡tu me gustas!

Al se quedo hecho pierda, nadie se le había declarado tan repentinamente y mucho menos una chica tan linda, parece estaba siendo recompensado, mei se empezó a preocupar ya que al estaba ahí como estatua

EN EL TREN***

Winry estaba llorando junto a su abuela que la miraba con una sonrisa cálida, pinako seco las lagrimas de su querida nieta y la mira

-no llores winry que conozco a los chicos como el, de seguro viene por ti en….-pinako ve por la ventana y puede divisar que un joven se acercaba en una bicicleta- ¿una bicicleta?, esperaba un caballo blanco pero él lo que hay ¿no?, ve con el winry no te preocupes por mi si yo se cuidarme

Winry mira por la ventana y ve a Ed pedaleando lo más rápido que puede, esta corre a una de las puertas abriéndolas, sonríe feliz y abre el seguro tratando de no caerse y mira a Ed con decisión mientras este la mira asustada

-¡winry no pensaras…..!- no pudo terminar debido a la sorpresa

Ed trato de no caerse de la bicicleta, estaba perdiendo el control y estaba a punto de chocar con una roca, el paralizado y ella gritando pero pudo doblar a tiempo sintiendo algo en la rueda de la bici, los dos suspiraron aliviados, en ese momento un puente se acercaba, era una caída no muy bonita que digamos, Ed y winry gritaron dramáticamente aparentando caer pero al abrir los ojos estaban cerca de la orilla a salvo, se bajaron de la bicicleta, lo que habían sentido antes era la rueda pinchada que no dio mas y se negó a seguir, Ed miro a winry recordando como se había lanzado de un tren solo para estar con el

-solo una loca se lanzaría de un tren en movimiento ¿sabias?- dijo Ed sonriendo cálidamente

-una loca que solo quiere estar contigo- dijo ella mirándolo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Ed se acercó a winry y esta cierra los ojos suavemente sintiendo el cálido aliento de Edward en su rostro, sintió un cálido beso en su cuello para luego sentir los labios de el presionar los suyos en un largo y tierno beso, al separarse volvieron a besarse incontables veces hasta que se separaron, Ed iba a volver a besarla pero su sorpresa fue no hallar los labios de ella, abrió sus ojos confundido

-Ed creo que nos vamos caminando- dijo mirando la rueda de la bicicleta para luego verlo a el directamente a los ojos

-por lo menos ya no estas en ese tren sino aquí…- se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola a su firme pecho-….conmigo – termino la oración y se acercó a ella intentando besar sus labios

Winry se había escapado de su abrazo ágilmente, Ed abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño levemente molesto para luego mirarla, ella estaba unos metros lejos de él, winry sonríe traviesamente y le guiña un ojo haciéndolo sonrojar, Ed se acerca a ella pero solo consigue que winry se aleje mas con esa misma sonrisa traviesa

-si quieres uno….- puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios coquetamente logrando un gran sonrojo de parte de Edward-…te reto a que me atrapes - dijo corriendo

-¿así que quieres retarme?- pregunto con una sonrisa- ¡te informo que soy un muy mal perdedor!- grito corriendo tras ella

Pasaron algunas horas desde que alphonse había estado esperando a su hermano pero no estaba solo, esta cómodamente acompañado de mei su admiradora numero uno, el cielo se teñía de un color rosado brillante con toques de naranja, las nueves se teñían del mismo color pero de uno mas claro y suave, el atardecer se hacia ver en el horizonte del gran océano, las olas se movían mas tranquilas, el mar brillaba de una forma especial, alphonse se había quedado hipnotizado por tanta belleza, era como si fuera la primera vez que veía un atardecer tan bello, daba una sensación cálida y mas aun cuando miraba a su lado y la veía a ella, no la conocía, no savia lo que le gustaba y lo que no pero…el sentimiento cálido se hacia mas fuerte al verla ahí junto a él, de pronto ella se levanto y apunto algo, alphonse se levanto

- alphonse-sama creo que ese es su hermano- termino por hablar ella mirándolo y luego posando su mirada en el objetivo

- al fin – suspiro aliviado al y se sentó nuevamente en su asiento- pensaba que llegaría mañana- dijo pero sonó como si se lo digiera así mismo

A lo lejos venían llegando a penas winry y a su lado un muy cansado Edward, se la habían pasado compitiendo todo el camino, tanto que ya no tenían ganas ni de dar un paso mas, Ed miro a winry con una sonrisa desafiante y ella se la devolvió, estaban echando guerras de miradas, no se podía creer que fueran tan competitivos, alphonse al verlos solo suelta una risa nerviosa y una gotita al estilo anime apareció en su cabeza, mei estaba paralizada y con la mirada directamente posada en winry, falto un poco mas y cayeron casi muertos al frio piso de la estación, respiraban agotados, winry elevo la mirada un rato y no se lo espero, dio un brinco de sorpresa en su lugar confundiendo a Edward

-mei…. ¿mei?- pregunto winry sin creérselo todavía y la nombrada sonrió feliz

-la misma, viaje tanto de xing para visitarte a tu casa y tu….-un aura negra apareció en la pelinegra- ¡y tu decides irte de vacaciones sin mi!- le grito enfurecida y abrazo a winry con fuerza

Winry solo sonríe feliz y le devuelve el abrazo, se levantan y se dirigen a la casa de los hermanos elric, en el camino iban conversando divertidamente, mei contaba que casi la habían asaltado pero ella misma les había dado una paliza a esos hombres y todos rieron, winry conto que se lanzo de un tren logrando que a Ed le saliera una gotita anime y que mei casi se desmallara, platicaron mucho sobre lo ocurrido en los últimos días, Edward y alphonse las invitaron a quedarse en su casa y ellas aceptaron, al llegar cenaron y se dirigieron a sus cuartos ya que el día había sido muy cansador.

CUARTO DE CHICAS****

A pesar de que estaban muy agotadas y con ganas de dormir mei tomo una linterna y fue a la cama de winry, las dos se escondieron bajo las sabanas, rieron en voz baja para no despertarlos, mei se acomodó un poco mas y miro a winry exigiéndole una respuesta de una pregunta que nunca le hizo, winry la miro un momento y se sonrojo levemente

-bueno te contare- se dejo vencer la rubia ante la pelinegra que sonreía victoriosamente ante la derrota de su amiga, winry le conto todo lo que había pasado en esos dos mágicos días

-mmmmm….veo que gusta, es pequeño, tiene mal carácter y todavía sigo pensando que alphonse-sama es mejor muajajaja- se burlo mei de Edward y recibió un leve golpe "amistoso" de winry

-no es tan malo como dices, él es….tierno, amable, gentil, decidido, fuerte, valiente, tiene un corazón puro y su personalidad me encanta al igual que sus ojos- dijo winry sonrojándose al decirlo y miro a su amiga quien pedía mas- bueno, él tiene unos labios tan deliciosos…unos pectorales tan formados y músculos que me vuelven loca, ¿estas satisfecha?- dijo winry sonrojándose de vergüenza

-estas muy enamorada de el winry, espero que no te haga nada o terminara como los delincuentes que trataron de asaltarme muajajaja- dijo mei y ocupo su risa maligna

Winry solo sonríe dulcemente al ver a su amiga riendo así, no cambiaria aunque pasaran muchos años, mei también sonríe y se duerme junto a junto, el día de mañana seria un nuevo día, además…seria su primera cita a solas con Edward, bueno no tan a solas ya que alphonse también había invitado a mei a una cita, winry cerro los ojos y deseo que ya fuera otro día, ya estaba esperando estar con Edward y besarlo y abrazarlo y quererlo y acariciarlo y….mejor no digo lo otro que estaba pensando winry en esos momentos.

AL OTRO DIA***

El cielo era de un bello color celeste muy profundo, a lo lejos las gaviotas volaban libremente por los cielos acercándose un poco a las nubes, el océano brillaba y las olas recuperaban sus fuerzas para azotarse contra la arena de la playa, desde el balcón de la casa winry miraba el paisaje, una mano se pozo en su hombro y se dio la vuelta alegre pensando que era mei pero para su sorpresa no era ella

- E-Edward- dijo ella enredándose en sus propias palabras, se sonrojo y agrego con timidez- b-buenos días

-buenos días winry- la saludo el besando sus labios provocándole un fuerte sonrojo, se separo de ella sonriendo dulcemente- ya es hora de irnos

El tomo su mano y la guio fuera del cuarto, baja las escaleras sin soltarle la mano y salieron de la casa, winry dirigió su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas y se sonrojo mientras que una cálida sensación envolvía su corazón, en ese momento se sentía tan feliz, deseaba que el tomara su mano y nunca la soltara, caminaron por la playa y fueron a comer a un restaurant, Ed se ofreció amablemente a pagar todo y mei decía que solo lo hacia para lucirse frente a winry, se pusieron a discutir en medio de la cena, alphonse y winry solo pudieron taparse con el menú sus caras para disimular un poco la vergüenza, luego de comer fueron a comprar helados, winry la estaba pasando realmente bien, el cielo se oscurecía, el ultimo lugar que visitarían seria el festival, cada año se festejaba en lo alto del cerro para dar gracias a la diosa del océano por protegerlos de las furiosas olas del mar, cerca de ese lugar winry y mei compraron kimonos, cuando se dejaron ver vestían de celeste winry y de rosa mei, Ed se sonrojo y le ofreció su brazo a winry

-vamos- dijo sonrojado Edward con una voz un poco nerviosa

-si –respondió winry, esperaba que le digiera algo mas pero era suficiente, ella solo deseaba estar cerca de el

-te ves hermosa mei- le hablo alphonse a mei ofreciéndole su brazo

-alphonse….-susurro ella sonrojándose- ¡te amo tanto!- le dijo ella feliz

Empezaron a subir el camino que los llevaría al festival en el cerro, durante el camino mei abrasaba a alphonse expresando lo feliz que estaba, winry miro de reojo a Ed y vio que todavía seguía sonrojado, apresto suavemente el brazo de el apegándolo mas a ella, el la miro sorprendido para luego acariciarle su mejilla suavemente

-winry no te lo dije antes pero te ves hermosa- le dijo Edward con sinceridad y acerco sus labios a los de ella

Cuando iban a besarse sonó fuertemente un fuego artificial, se sobresaltaron rápidamente por el fuerte sonido, eso los había tomado por sorpresa, suspiraron y se miran sonrojados, al y mei s eles adelantaron un poco, cuando al fin llegaron se podían ver los puestos de peluches, de algodones de azúcar, de pescados para atrapar y muchos mas, el que mas le llamo la atención a Ed fue el puesto donde se probaba la fuerza, llevo a winry junto a él, el premio era un set de mecánica, winry le había contado que ella era mecánica y le encantaba reparar cosas y hacer auto-mails por eso….el ganaría ese set para ella

-aquí voy- dijo Edward tomando el pesado martillo y con todas sus fuerzas golpear el objetivo

El marcador subió mas arriba sobrepasando la campana, la gente que se había entretenido viendo estaba impresionada, Ed solo sonrió victoriosamente para luego dirigirse al puesto y cobrar el premio, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos se dirigió lentamente a winry sonrojándose levemente, le mostro el set y se lo regalo, winry lo abrazo para luego depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios, la pareja de rubios se dio la vuelta y pegaron un brinco de sorpresa, mei en sus manos tenia un oso del porte de ella

-¿de donde lo sacaste mei?- pregunto winry sorprendida

-me lo regalo mi novio alphonse- respondió ella sonriendo

Al solo se sonrojo ante el comentario, ya faltaba poco para que fueran las doce, era el momento de ver el cielo de los deseos, cada año se agradecía con festejos a la diosa del océano por salvarlos de las furiosas olas del mar, se prendían con fuego luces flotantes adornadas de cintas rojas, en aquellas cintas se escribía el deseo de cada uno o el deseo de una pareja, la lámpara flotante descendía al cielo y en lo alto el fuego la consumía por completo al igual que el deseo en las cintas, eso significaba muchas cosas pero para los enamorados era algo mas profundo e importante, para ellos significaba: amor, unión y destino unido, los cuatro prepararon dos lámparas, winry tomo un lápiz y escribió en un extremo de la cinta la igual que Edward, todos hicieron lo mismo y las lámparas flotantes subieron a los cielos, la de Edward y winry decía:

"_quiero estar junto a ti por siempre….eternamente"_

Las lámparas fueron consumidas por las llamas abrasadoras del fuego, se veía hermoso el cielo a la vista de todos, winry y Ed se acercaron a la orilla del cerro a contemplar el cielo, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, Ed se puso frente a ella y la afirmo de la cintura acercándola a él, winry solo se sonrojo notablemente pero sonríe dulcemente trasmitiéndole calidez al corazón de Edward

-¿Qué deseaste?- le pregunto winry acercándose un poco mas a él rozando sus labios con suavidad

-exactamente…lo mismo que tu- respondió el acortando la distancia

Sus labios se encontraron en una unión dulce y placentera, de amor, de cariño y unión, winry no tubo mas inseguridades, no era amor de verano lo que sentían por el otro sino amor real.

_Se dice que el verano pasa, se queda y se va tan rápido como llego, al igual que el amor, los amores de verano ligeros, emocionantes que te hacen disfrutar de nuevos amores y sensaciones nuevas, la felicidad de encontrar al amor de tu vida al fin, pero como llegan se van siendo pasajeros al igual que el propio verano, te enamoras locamente y el de ti pasan todo el día riendo y enamorándose cada vez mas..._

_Lo nuestro no fue un amor de verano, lo nuestro no fue pasajero, no fue una ilusión ni un juego ya que al vernos nuestros corazones se entregaron, ya que al conocerte me enseñaste un nuevo mundo, me enseñaste a ver con otros ojos el amor, me mostraste tu verdadero ser y yo me entregue a ti, me diste el regalo de enseñarme las diferentes formas de demostraste mi amor por ti al igual que yo a ti, lo que creí antes no es comparado a lo de ahora, lo que sentí antes no se iguala a los que siento por ti ahora….cuando sentí ese vacío apoderarse de mi ser su me llenaste de tu cálida presencia, cuando el día fue nublado para mi y me dite de tu luz….por esto y mas cosas no puedo evitar amarte mas que a mi propia vida…_

"_Desde el día que te vi,_

_Desde tarde,_

_Desde ahora,_

_Desde ayer,_

_Desde el mañana,_

_Desde cerca,_

_Desde lejos,_

_Desde siempre,_

_Desde los días que estés a mi lado siempre te amare Edward elric." __Con amor de tu ahora esposa winry elric._

****************************************************…

Como quedo?! *o* , me esforcé en hacerlo lo mas lindo posible ya que es el final n_n, para las dudas queridos amigos también me esforzare en terminar mis otros fics, me he demorado mucho, lo se, pero quiero arreglar mis errores haciendo capítulos geniales n_n , espero que les haiga gustado , los quiero muchoooo!


End file.
